percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bello Deorum: Chapter 1
Bello Deorum Chapter 1 Diana's P.O.V Lady Artemis had told us that Olympus has been closed again, and Artemis has left the Hunters of Artemis strayed across the world. But I'm sure after centuries of training, they will be much more than capable of taking care of themselves. Meanwhile, I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood, since the weather outside the camp is really getting on my nerves. A storm is brewing, and I definitely don't want this storm to become another Storm of the Century like what happened in 1993. Anyways, it's already 2013 and ever since one month ago, Artemis has refused connection from us hunters. It was a frustrating moment, and I figure I would have some company back in the camp. I looked around the trees, grasses and bushes. They seemed slightly wrinkled since they're not getting enough light from the sun, and it's not getting enough light because the thick clouds continued to cover the sun's rays. It really felt cold in here, but I guess in the camp, I wouldn't feel as cold. I entered the camp, and all of a sudden, the weather changed from cold to warm. I saw some demigods running around the camp, and some are chasing what seems to be a demigod from the Hermes cabin. I couldn't forget how the Hermes cabin liked to play pranks on people. I remembered getting pranked by them in the 1800s, when I got my quiver stolen, and the hunters looked at the Hermes Cabin and they find it in the trash can. It took me 1 hour to clean my quiver from the trash it may have gotten into, and to make the quiver magical again. Anyways, the camp seems slightly gloomy. The Hermes cabin played slightly less prank, and Dionysus was nowhere to be found. One Ares kid is chasing one Apollo kid, who apparently had stolen his armor plate. I entered the camp, and found some places that seemed to be in order, and some other places where it's just chaos, as if someone threw a party they never intend to finish. I looked around, and saw Josh McLean swordfighting with a dummy. He is my friend ever since we've gone together on a quest to stop Atalanta a few months ago, and now something else is happening. Josh saw me and waved. "Hello, Diana! What brings you here?" "Just... the unusual circumstances around the camp." I told him. "Anyways, what seems to be happening?" "I'm not sure." Josh said. "Chiron seems a tad gloomy these days, and he hasn't told us the answer yet. I know it has to be something big that led him to act like this." "Well, alright." I said, as I continued to look around Camp. There's no clue that suggests there have been wars or something like that. This is something of a dilemma. Using my past experiences, I could tell that another war could be stirring. I had tried to contact Artemis since then, and got no response at all. It's as if she had disconnected with her hunters. All of a sudden, the camp is attacked, and I know because Chiron is the one who sounded the alarm. It's as if the borders in the camp are diminishing, and monsters are starting to get through the boundaries. I quickly sprinted towards Thalia's pine and found a couple of colchis bulls, empousai. It's anyone's guess that these monsters are awaken because of the great stirring (again). The monsters attacked, and I nock 3 arrows at once to 3 bulls. After that, the empousai attacked. Apollo's cabin archer rained down arrows at them and the empousai disintegrated. Just then, the wolves attacked, and it wasn't just any wolves. It was the Fenris wolves. They are from Norse Mythology. The Fenris wolves started attacking, and the Ares cabin, led by Clarisse, charged forward. The wolves pounced at their shields, but the wolves can't make a dent. After that, it's the giants, and this isn't just any giants. It's humanoid giants, armed with their swords, daggers, and bows and arrows. I could have sworn that I've heard of them. They are called Jotunn, which are the giant tribes that lived in Jotunheim. I wonder, how they could have gotten here. Anyways, these giants are strong, and some can even summon water or manipulate earth, indicating that they have at least one godly parent in their blood. I used my longbow and arrow to take them out. The giants are strong, as it requires multiple arrow shots from maximum draw weight to take them out. After the first wave of attackers had attacked, Chiron cantered towards us, his bow in his hand. "So, is this it?" One camper said. "No..." Chiron said, with worry on his face. "It's just begun." Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapter Page Category:Bello Deorum (Collab)